This invention relates to timers usable with toys. The play value of a toy is greatly enhanced when the use thereof is "timed". The provision of a timer for "timing" in the use of toys creates opportunity for contests and self-testing not otherwise found in many toys. In the case of toy ride-on vehicles such as tricycles and the like, the play value of the vehicle would be enhanced if the child could measure the elapsed "time" in traversing from one point to another. While numerous sophisticated timer arrangements are available, ranging from sophisticated mechanical clock arrangements to electronic devices, such timers are not practical for application to most toys due to their cost.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an inexpensive mechanical timer capable of being selectively started and stopped and readily usable by children of even a young age. By providing a spring-powered mechanical motor and a manually displaceable mechanical member adapted to cooperate with said spring motor to selectively start and stop same, the desired timer is provided.